


Close to the Chest

by TheTurksPajamas



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurksPajamas/pseuds/TheTurksPajamas
Summary: Reno loves Rude's pecs. Just a short snippet.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Close to the Chest

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing from a brain worm I was having. Because Rude has nice tiddy. That is all. 
> 
> Thank you to SaiTheWriter for the title!

“Fuuuck, Rude. Your pecs are so fuckin’ amazing.” Reno says with a moan as he kisses across Rude’s chest and gropes with one hand, lavishing the expanse of muscle with adoration as he grinds his cock against Rude’s hip. Rude almost misses the compliment entirely as he comes down and attempts to catch his breath, his own cum on his belly from where Reno’s talented hands had just worked over him. He strokes the back of Reno’s neck as the smaller man presses his face into the valley between his pectorals.

“Y- _you’re_ telling _me_ that?”

Reno looks up at him incredulously. “Uh, _yeah_. Just ‘cus I have my tits out all the time don’t mean they compare.”

“I like your chest though.”

Reno’s cheeks start to turn pink, only slightly more than arousal has already done, before he goes back to leaving love bites. “Sure… But still…”

“Mmm, come here.” Reno makes his way back up to Rude’s mouth and their tongues slide together briefly before Rude’s hands move down to grip Reno’s ass through the thin cloth of his pajama pants. He pulls Reno against himself and flips him over, switching their positions and pushing the other’s legs out to the sides as he settles in between them. He sits back and finally divests Reno of his pants, who’s hands grip the sheets as his cock bounces up and into view. Rude stares back at him through thick lashes and bends down to softly, ticklingly kiss Reno’s stomach just above where the head comes to rest and speaks directly against his skin. “You want to fuck my pecs?”

Blue eyes flutter closed, and he sighs in a rush as he arches up. “ _Hell_ , yes I do. Please?”

“Of course. Do I get to do yours next time?”

“I don’t exactly have as much to work with.” Reno knows historically that Rude is a chest man. He can’t always fathom why Rude seems to like his so much.

“I don’t care. I like them. They’re _yours_. That’s all I care about.”

Reno giggles. “Okay, yeah. Next time you can fuck _my_ pecs. Promise.” He says with a grin. Rude moves up to bring their lips together in a kiss once more before he moves back down again, biting at one pierced nipple on the way. Rude grabs the lube from it’s resting place on the bedspread and gets to work lubing Reno up and using what’s left on the center of his own chest. He sits back on his haunches and pulls Reno’s hips up into his lap, leaning forward slightly so that Reno’s cock is resting against the center of his chest.

“Move those hips for me, baby.” Rude uses his slicked hand to hold Reno against him, enclosing him while Reno plants his heels and gives a test roll of his hips. His breath hitches and he keeps moving, hands moving to grip Rude’s arms for leverage. A curse escapes him as he watches his cock pop up and disappear from behind Rude’s hand.

Rude smiles. “Feels good?

“F-fuuuck, yes.”

Reno bites his lower lip and moves his hands to fondle and squeeze Rude’s pecs as he fucks up in between them.

Rude watches as Reno’s pace quickens, the rhythmic motion of his hips creating a wave that rolls up his body, ending at his blissed-out face. It’s similar to when Reno is fucking his mouth, except he can see even better. Rude likes this view very much.

He grips tighter with his hand and presses inward with his biceps, squeezing and causing Reno’s hips to stutter, mouth falling open as he moans at the sudden contraction. He continues thrusting, getting steadily more sharp and irregular as he does so. “Rude… haa… I’m gonna come… Shit, you’re too good.”

Rude lets out a low rumble of a chuckle. “Go ahead. Come on me, I’ve got you.” He moves his hand to instead wrap around Reno’s cock and strokes him a few times until he finishes with a series of gasps, tensing as cum spurts over both their hands as well as Rude’s chest. Once he is spent, Rude sets him back down on the bed and licks the mess from his fingers. They look over the remnants of both of their cum combined with the faint red welts from Reno’s fingertips, reminiscent of claw marks.

Reno laughs, weak and satisfied. “You look like you were attacked by a really horny panther.”

Rude chuckles again and moves forward, laying over Reno and wrapping around him, sharing their combined mess. “I was. A red panther with unique facial markings and a. Long. Tail.” He wraps a length of red hair around his fingertips and closes the distance between them, kissing Reno deep and slow as more claws dig into the flesh of his ass. He breaks away with a grin. "I wonder if I'll be safe in the shower."

"Not a chance."


End file.
